Sanctuary
by HeavenlyTenken
Summary: ... Just a bit of chaosxjr fluff really. That's all. Rating becuase it has SHounenai.


Me: Listening TO Sanctuary, So I'm Deviating from behind The Mask Slightly. Xenosaga Fanfic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Xenosaga Series. They belong to Monolithsoft and Namco. This fanfic is slightly based off an RP I've done with Rudey o.o And i don't own Sanctuary Utada Hikaru does.. I think o.O

----------------------

Warning: Shounen-ai

Coupling: chaosxJr.

Fluff.

Chapter 1. Sanctuary.

-------------------------------

**In you and I there's a new land, **

**Angels in flight **

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

chaos smiled as he peered in at the sleeping Jr. THey had a long day. THe red-head just killed his own twin... chaos face softened more at this realization. No one should have had to do that. chaos DID help him though. The boy, man, was on the verge of death. He very well... could NOT not interfere... He realized he had been staring at the sleeping figure for so long

**Where fears and lies melt away **

**Music will tie **

Jr. moved in his sleep, mummbling something. chaos smiled. Jr's fears were probaly gone in the dream land. Daring to step into the room, the silver hair walked over to the bed and sat down on a chair that was near, but not before silently moving it closer.

He heard Jr speak. EVen if it was only in his dream.

**What's left of me **

**What's left of me now **

chaos frowned at the words. Albedo was officialy dead. One half of Jr. Of course.. Albedo wasn't really dead. But Jr. didn't know that. In Jr.'s mind he was. He and Albedo had joined hearts once...

**I watch you fast asleep, **

**All I fear means nothing**

chaos continued watching him, his own fears and anxieties he hid inside fading. He dared to move a hand, lightly brushing the other's cheek. 'If only you knew... the thing I could never tell you from fear...'

**In you and I there's a new land, **

**Angels in flight **

Jr mmm'd at the touch, cuasing chaos to let out a small chuckle. That was Jr for you. He was so... Him. He didn't very much talk, but did MANY adorable things. Even in sleep...

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah **

**Where fears and lies melt away**

Jr leaned into the hand. He had no clue whose hand it was, but it felt safe. 'chaos' ... his dreams took a U-Turn and he back into the one he loved most. No fears, no lieing, just him... and the silver haired mystery.

**Music will tie **

**What's left of me **

**What's left of me now**

All dreams arn't ment to last and the red-heads dream took another turn. Albedo was... he relived the sequence of him killing Albedo. ... Fate was cruel SO cruel. All he had was half of him now...

**My heart's a battleground **

chaos noticed the change of Jr's sequences by his movements. He wanted to do something... but he couldn't. His heart was struggling. But won. He stroked the boys face again muttering soothing words. Jr leaned into the hand again, groaning.

jr... why... do you torture yourself...

**You show me how to see, **

**That nothing is whole and nothing is broken**,

"If you keep doing this to yourself... You'll break something that isn't broken" Jr.'s eyes fluttered open at those words. THe hand stopped in its tracks. Jr rubbed his eyes, looking at the intruder. He knew it.

**In you and I there's a new land **

**Angels in flight **

"chaos... You were..." chaos blushed lightly, though it was barely visible in the just slightly lighted room. He smiled and got up.

"Sorry for... intruding." chaos turned to leave.

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah **

**Where fears and lies melt away **

Jr. frowned. He felt safer around chaos when he was dreaming. He could tell, always. He was so scared to.. before he could think again it came out

"Don't go!" chaos turned around as he reached the door and nodded walking back over sitting down.

**Music will tie **

**What's left of me **

What's left of me... Jr. thought about this, and then got off the bed, sitting in chaos' lap, snuggling up to the chest. Music almost seemed to be playing somewhere.

Bliss...

**What's left of me now **

You...

chaos smiled down at the other, and held the boy closely, picking him up and setting him on the bed, laying next to him.

**My fears, my lies**

No more fears, no more lies. No more... "I love you..." but the red head was already to deep in sleep to notice those words. Mummbling them back subconciously.

**Melt away... **

Mary walked in that night, seeing the scene. She smiled and nodded walking out. chaos and Jr. were sleeping, perfectly, in a dream that wouldn't last...


End file.
